With the development of electronic technologies, various electronic devices have been developed. For example, devices for recognizing playing operations of an instrument using a bow have been developed. There have been attempts to accurately recognize playing operations of such an instrument using various types of sensors.
Part of a device which recognizes the playing of a string instrument is implemented in a form that is mounted on a bow. Therefore, since the entire weight of the bow is increased and since the center of gravity of the bow is changed, this interferes with the playing of the string instrument.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.